Memorias de un hijo y su padrastro
by Estirada
Summary: Colección de One-Shots, drabbles y viñetas sobre la relación de Percy con su padrastro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia un poco más larga que las anteriores.**_

_**Lo siento si los personajes son un poco OC.**_

* * *

Paul P.O.V.

Capitulo 1: Lo compensa todo.

Estaba en casa con Sally, con quien había contraído nupcias recientemente, viendo una película en blanco y negro. Bueno, Sally estaba viendo una película, yo estaba pensando en Percy, mi hijastro.

El es en verdad un buen muchacho, es amable y respetuoso con las personas, pero sobre todo es desinteresado y muy leal.

Yo en verdad no soy muy escéptico, pero hay algunas cosas que me hacen dudar de mi sanidad mental, como todo este asunto de dioses, monstruos y semidioses. Algunas veces me pregunto si estoy soñando o algo así, pero luego me recuerdo que no tengo tanta imaginación.

Aún recuerdo cuando Percy me dijo que su padre es Poseidón y que los dioses son reales, por lo tanto, los monstruos también y desaparecía por periodos indeterminados por que iba a en misiones o simplemente a matar a algún monstruo que acechaba Manhattan o Long island.

En ese momento había pensado en llevarlo de emergencia al primer hospital que vieran, a que le revisaran su cerebro.

Pero luego Percy me demostró que no necesitaba ningún hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil. Hizo que todas las tuberías temblaran, y algunas explotaran. Sally no estuvo muy feliz por eso.

Aun que su pequeño truco con la tubería fue muy espectacular y todo eso, hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera demostrado de una manera más sutil, después de todo,yo tuve que arreglar las tuberías, mientras que Percy descansaba después de una misión que involucraba un laberinto o algo así.

Claro que Percy se disculpo conmigo y Sally como unas 50 veces después de que rompió las tuberías, al parecer todavía no lograba controlar sus poderes del todo.

Esa fue una extraña noche, lo admito, pero también fue el comienzo de una época en mi vida que bien puede ser muy ( y cuando digo muy es enserio) extraña en su vida, también fue el comienzo de mi felicidad con Sally, sin secretos entre nosotros y eso lo compensa todo, también me agrada que pueda vivir mi vida con toda la honestidad, con mi esposa y su hijo, poder estar ahí para consolarlo en los momentos en que lo necesitaba y saber que Percy puede venir a mi con toda la confianza del mundo a decirme lo que necesite.

Eso si que compensa todas las cosas extrañas que puedan pasar a mi alrededor.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que dejen un review._**

**_Recuerden que acepto temas que ustedes me den, por que bueno, son 100 capítulos y ni siquiera mi imaginación alcanza para hacerlos todos sin su ayuda._**

**_N/A: Lo siento por las faltas gramaticales que tenia antes, ya las corregi y espero que los proximos capitulos sean mejores que este, ahora este capitulo esta escrito en el punto de vista de Paul._**

**_Tal vez pueda intercalar los puntos de vista; por ejemplo: el primero en Paul pov y el segundo en el de Percy, el tercero otra vez en Paul pov y asi. ¿Qué opinan?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_~Liss1357_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos! Por fin les traigo nuevo capitulo :) Espero y lo disfruten **_

_**Solo quiero decirles que la próxima actualización no será dentro de un mes xD y si tienen algunas ideas por favor díganmelas en reviews :)**_

**_También_**_** que he estado un poco triste por que tengo una amiga que la podia considerar como mi mejor amiga por que le podía contar TODO (y solo si te lo estas preguntando DarrenWalker, si, es una de mis amigas pervertidas) le llego el cambio y se va a otra ciudad y me puse muy triste por que encontré una USB que ella me presto, pero que ya no le devolví y ya no creo que la vaya a ver y lo mas triste es que la ultima vez que la vi nos despedimos como si la fuera ver al día siguiente.**_

_**Se que eso no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero necesitaba descargarme con alguien.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**~Liss1357**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un buen día en la playa

Percy POV

Estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz.

¿Qué por qué estaba felizmente nervioso? ¿O es nerviosamente feliz? Bueno no importa, la razón es que hoy es el día de la boda de mi mamá.

Ella es una persona maravillosa e hizo grandes cosas por mí. Una de esas grandes cosas fue casarse con un horrible hombre. Bueno, de hecho era tan horrible que no puede ser llamado hombre.

-¡Percy! ¿Ya estás listo?- Me preguntó mi mamá.

-¡Ya casi!- Le conteste, me termine de poner mi traje, pero con la corbata me di por vencido.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- Me dijo una voz conocida, cuando levante la vista, vi a Paul el prometido de mi mamá.

-Gracias- Le conteste mientras me acercaba a él.

Me alegró mucho que mi mamá escogiera a alguien como Paul, el es un buen tipo y la respeta, también la apoya con su sueño de escribir un libro algún día.

Aún que debo admitir que me divertí con él los primeros días llamándolo Sr. Blowfish.

-Así que, ¿Cómo esta Annabeth?- Me preguntó probablemente para romper el hielo.

La cara que puse debió haber sido mas o menos como si me hubiera tragado un limón, por que Paul se rio.

-Amm….eh…si...Annabeth…ella esta bien- Fue más o menos lo que le contesté.- ¿Estas nervioso?- Le dije intentando que no se fijara en lo nervioso que me puse de repente.

-Para ser honestos Percy, tengo miedo de que me deje plantado o algo así- Me dijo con una cara seria y de alivio a la vez, como si hubiera querido decir eso en voz alta todo el día. Me reí, pero paré cuando me di cuenta que el no estaba bromeando.

-Escucha Paul, ella no te va a dejar plantado el día de tu boda, y probablemente ella este pensando lo mismo que tu en este mismo instante, solo con la diferencia que si tu lo haces tendrás que lidiar con migo y mis amigos semidioses y además tendrás que cuidarte mucho la próxima vez que vayas a la playa.-Le dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

Ahora fue el turno de Paul de reírse.

-Puedes estar tranquilo con eso, no tengo planes de dejar a tu mamá en un largo tiempo- Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el altar.

Era en su mayoría una ceremonia pequeña, la mayoría de las personas presentes eran la familia de Paul, las únicas personas que conocía de la sala eran Annabeth (a la inevitablemente me saco una sonrisa en cuanto la vi), a Thalía y a Grover, fui a saludarlos para después ir a situarme a lado de Paul, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Todo va estar bien, solo trata de seguir respirando - Le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

La música sonó y vi como las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para dar paso a Sarah, la hermana de Paul y dama de honor de mi mamá.

Vi la cara de anhelo de Paul y pensé que tal vez hasta iba a pasar un buen día la próxima vez que fuera a la playa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al tío Rick._**

**_Hola, aqui por fin vengo a actualizar como prometí, en este capitulo quise agregarle un poco de humor y tal vez me pase un poquito._**

**_A Mister Walker, espero que te guste y quisiera disculparme por tomar tu escena del ultimo capitulo de Pregúntale al Mestizo, pero es que no me resistí xD_**

**_Mas al rato subo la segunda parte de venganza._**

**_Quisiera que pudieran votar en la encuesta de mi perfil por favor :3 _**

**_Voy a estar actualizando en esta historia todos los sábados y domingos._**

**_~Liss1357_**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Poseidón PoV

-¿A donde vas padre?- La había preguntado Tritón cuando salía de su palacio.

-No es asunto tuyo Tritón, ve con Rodo, o con Delfín, tengo asuntos que atender-. Le había contestado él con severidad.

Después de eso se fue y no miro atrás.

Unas calles antes de llegar a mi destino, cambie de forma a la de un hombre viejo que usaba lentes, no llamaba mucho la atención, así que era el disfraz perfecto.

Llegue unos minutos antes de que la novia llegara al altar.

Estaba en la boda de Sally.

Vi a Percy, al sátiro, a la hija de Atenea y a la de Zeus. Y en el altar estaba Paul.

Decir que no había investigado a Paul antes de este día, era mentir y bonito.

Lo hice y muy profundo, sabía que tenia 39 años, era maestro en Goode -escuela que por cierto, ira Percy el siguiente semestre- nació un 8 de diciembre del 1973 a las 9:39 a.m., tenía 2 hermanos, un hombre y una mujer, también que sus padres se llamaban John y Nora Blowfish-

En fin, es un hombre digno de Sally.

Por fin sonó la marcha nupcial y vi a Sarah -hermana de Paul- entrar primero y acomodarse en su lugar, para luego dar paso a la novia.

Estaba tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio, con la única diferencia era que ella estaba radiante en su vestido de novia y el era un viejo decrepito.

Vi la cara de Paul y vi el anhelo escrito en su cara, y probablemente mi cara también se vea asi, pero eso seria mas extraño puesto que mi apariencia física es la de un hombre de 70 años.

También vi que miraba en dirección de Percy y lo vi asentir, como para darle ánimos.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila y luego llego el momento en el que el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia" y tuve que apartar la mirada.

Y cuando la levante vi que Sally miraba en mi dirección y sonreía.

Me había reconocido. Y estaba feliz de tenerme en su boda. ¡Yay!

Cuando la ceremonia acabo yo me pare para irme, la vi una vez más y ella me estaba mirando con agradecimiento, a lo que yo le sonreí.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Anfitrite levantando la vista de su revista "Bajo el Mar"

-Con Hermes y Apolo- Le mentí.

-Okay- Dijo y volvió a su lectura.

Me fui a la sala de juegos y mientras jugaba Candy Crush pensaba en la vida de Sally, que por fin iba a tener un final feliz.

Y en Percy, que a mi no me engañaba, un día iba a terminar con la hija de Atenea.

Y en Paul, que encontró a una persona mucho mas especial y valiosa de lo que imagina


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, los que no reconozcan son de mi invención.**_

_**Como prometí aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, se que el final es... pésimo pero tengo sueño, calor y mi computadora ya esta muy caliente y ya es hora de apagarla.**_

_**Como saben voy a subir capitulo hasta el próximo sábado, así que, ¡feliz semana!, aun que probablemente nos leamos en Parenthood Drabbles.**_

_**Me harían muy feliz si pudieran dejar un review, diciendo, nose , tengo hambre o, que les pareció el capitulo, si fue horrible o si les gusto, lo que sea**_

_**Por favor voten en la encuesta de mi perfil.**_

_**~Liss1357**_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sarah PoV.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- Me preguntaron por milésima vez mis hijos

-Si, es su tío y además, ¿no quieren conocer a su nueva tía?- Les conteste

-Su madre tiene razón niños, su tío esta muy emocionado de ustedes conozcan a su nueva esposa, ¿y adivinen que?- Les pregunto mi esposo.

-¿Qué?- Respondieron al unisonó.

-La esposa de tu tío tiene un hijo, así que tendrán a alguien con jugar y no se van a aburrir- Les dijo como si fuera lo más genial del mundo, lo que probablemente sea cierto cuando tienes 10 años.

Íbamos de camino a visitar a mi hermano Paul, y a conocer a su esposa Sally y su hijastro, que creo que se llama Peter, y nos íbamos a quedar ahí una semana. Y mis hijos, Abby y Tobías, de 8 y 10 respectivamente, no estaban tan emocionados como yo.

Aun que yo había conocido a mi nueva nuera en su boda -fui su dama de honor- quería conocerla mas y tal vez llegáramos a ser amigas, y mi esposo Jonathan, era buen amigo de Paul, así que también estaba, si no emocionado, feliz por el viaje.

Esas parecieron las palabras mágicas, ya que parecía como si ya no estuvieran obligados a ir de visita familiar, y empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre el -Como era, que edad tenia, cual era su nombre-.

-Es muy amable, tiene el cabello negro y ojos color verde mar, tiene 14 y su nombre no lo recuerdo- Les dije para tranquilizarlos un momento.

-Miren, ahí es- Dijo mi Jonathan al cabo de un momento.

Llegamos a un edificio de departamentos y tocamos en la puerta que estaba marcada con el número 4-C y nos abrió una rubia de ojos grises, que si he de ser honesta, parecía muy intimidante. Se me quedo viendo un momento hasta que algo hizo "click" en su mente y dijo:

-Usted estuvo en la boda de Sally ¿no? Fue su dama de honor- Dijo mostrando seguridad. Pero antes de que pudiera responder el niño de Sally vino a la puerta.

-¿Quién es, Annabe- oh, mi nombre es Percy, por favor pasen- Nos dijo a lo que la rubia puso cara de confusión.

Pasamos a la sala de estar donde estaba Paul y Sally para recibirnos.

-Hola Sarah, que gusto volver a vernos tan pronto- Me saludo Sally.

-Hola Sally, igualmente, estos son mis hijos, Abby y Tobías y mi esposo Jonathan- Fue mi saludo.

-Mucho gusto, veo que ya conocieron a mi hijo, Percy, y a su amiga Annabeth, ellos tuvieron que irse, pero volverán pronto- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Asi que, Jonathan ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo mi hermano para cambiar de tema.

-¿Bien y tu?- Y empezaron una platica que termino con nosotros cenando, instalándonos, y ya estábamos listos para dormir, y Percy todavía no aparecía.

-Paul, ¿y tu hijastro? Sally dijo que volvería pronto, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?- Dije preocupada

-Tranquila, y Sally no mintió, volverá pronto, no te preocupes y ve a dormir, debes estar cansada por el viaje- Me dijo para tranquilizarme.

Ya me iba después de darle las buenas noches a mi hermano cuando de repente me volteé y le pregunte:

-¿Cómo te llevas con el?- La pregunta debió de haberlo sorprenderlo por la cara que puso.

-Bien, es un buen chico, muy noble, honesto, valiente que merece ser feliz, ha pasado muchas cosas -unas mejores que otras- pero aun así sigue adelante- Dijo esto como si lo hubiera querido decir hace bastante tiempo y no había encontrado el momento. Pero a mi solo me confundió.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunte

Parecía como si quería golpearse por abrir su gran boca pero solo dijo:

-Nada, nada- Dijo con un suspiro. -Buenas noches- Agrego, no espero respuesta y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente Percy no había llegado y yo ya estaba preocupada, pero -tanto Sally como Paul- me seguían diciendo que volvería pronto.

A eso del medio día llego por fin, con una camiseta naranja que decía "Camp-Half Blood" algo rasgada y manchada de algo que parecía sangre, pero Sally y Paul ignoraron eso y le sirvieron la comida después de que se hubiera lavado y cambiado de ropa.

Pasamos una tarde normal -si ignoramos el hecho de que mi nuevo sobrino pueda ser un asesino-, jugamos scrabble, que Paul gano sin ninguna dificultad y vimos de T.V. y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Pero a la mañana siguiente me decidí a confrontarme a mi sobrino, no es normal que un niño de su edad llegue a casa en ese estado y a esa hora.

Y mucho menos que sus padres no se preocuparan.

~Continuara~

* * *

_**¡Feliz semana a todos ustedes!**_


End file.
